Why Me?
by Peetalicious
Summary: What happened on Reaping Day in Prim's POV. ONE SHOT! First story!


**Hello everyone! It is I, GuitarKid. So yesterday, I gathered all my writing skills (which is not many) and wrote my first fanfic :) So here is the outcome... hope you like it! Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is welcome ;) thank you and without further ado... ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV: Reaping Day<strong>

I watched hopelessly as everyone I knew and loved shot me, tore at my flesh, kicked me, and pulled me. It was horrible. It was like a horror movie that you cannot stop looking at. The grass where I lay was stained with my own blood and guts. Why am I still alive?

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jerked up from one of my worst nightmares yet.

Of course the nightmares are here, after all it is reaping day; the worst day of the year, besides my father's death day.

I got up and snuggled in bed with my mother. I feel her heat radiating on my body and come closer, which makes me instantly go back to sleep comfortably.

After a few short hours of sleep, I finally woke up to my mom beside me, Katniss gone, and Buttercup sleeping on my legs.

Careful not to wake them up, I tiptoed and grabbed all my money and my blue shoes and headed to the Hob to buy something special for Mother.

The Hob is not very far away from The Seam. The Seam is the poorest part of District 12, and that's where we live. I walked along the sidewalk of the empty streets leading to a fairly busy black market.

I looked and looked but it was just endless shops of meat, or animal skins. The best thing I could find was boots made out of some kind of animal fur. It was very expensive, it cost me almost all my money! But it's worth it since it's for mum.

I skipped happily 'till home, forgetting about the reaping for a while. When I arrived, mother was still sleeping soundly, might as well let her sleep in. I delicately place the boots beside her bed, to surprise her, first thing when she gets up.

I went to the kitchen only to find that Katniss already took her cheese. She is probably in the Woods now, hunting with Gale and sharing the cheese. Or she's at the Hob.

"Thank you for the boots." Mother said, while she hugged me from behind.

"Anything for you, mum." I said as I kissed her forehead. She playfully tickled me and I poked her waist. We laughed and played our little game for a long time till we collapsed tiredly on the chairs.

"Come on, let's get you ready." I follow her and we pick our outfits.

I get to wear Katniss's first reaping outfit, which is a blouse and a skirt. It's kind of too big for me, but mother fixed it with pins. She also brushed my long blond hair down straight. I think I look quite presentable.

For my mother, I helped her pick out a dress. She's wearing a fluffy purple and black dress, from when she used to live with her parents. I help her braid her hair into one long braid that falls on her back. She looks very pretty.

Right when we finished, Katniss came home. She's going to wear one of my mother's dresses. It's blue and she has matching shoes.

We helped her wash down all the dirt and her hair. I helped her dress up. And mother did her hair in a braid against her head.

"You look beautiful." I said, quite surprised with the outcome.

"And nothing like myself." Katniss replied. We hug each other.

My blouse is too big, so the back of it keeps getting out of the skirt. Katniss seemed to notice too.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," she says in a funny tone and tucks it back in my skirt.

Giggling, I reply with a little "Quack".

She gives me one of her rare laughs and says "Quack yourself. Come on, let's eat." And kissed me on the head.

We save the bakery bread and the strawberries and other specialties for the evening, to "celebrate". So instead we have some of Lady's milk and some tessera grain bread. It is delicious, but everyone is nervous because of the reaping.

It still isn't time for the reaping so we waste time and play games, or go outside and play in the Meadow beside our house. For once, I actually forget all the problems, the reaping and the worries and just relax and have fun.

Time flies by so much when you're having fun.

"It's one o'clock." Katniss says grimly.

We head on silently to the town square, where the reaping will be held.

I say goodbye to mother, and plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Katniss hugs me.

"Good luck, Prim." I kiss her forehead and move on to the twelve year olds section.

I see many of my friends and wave at them discreetly while taking my place.

Soon, everyone is here and the Mayor starts the same speech as always, about how Panem grew to its present state.

I really think this is wrong and the whole send-kids-that-kill-each-other-for-entertainment thing is just really wrong… But what can we do?

I watched quietly and finally the big moment came. Effie Trinket, our escort, picks out the girl name.

My hand clutched in a fist, my fingernails digging through my palms, I waited.

"please don't be me, please not Katniss, please not me, please not Katniss, please not me…" These words were repeated continuously throughout my mind. I just wanted to scream!

Effie reaches in the bowl, takes out the name.

Right here, in this moment, I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe what I just heard. All eyes were on me. My heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest. I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear anything, I can't even move.

I walked to the stage, praying that I won't cry.

In the seconds of complete silence that followed, a voice yelled out:

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I tried to process what just happened. Reaping. My name picked. Katniss volunteers. Wait what…? KATNISS VOLUNTEERS!

I screamed and ran to stop her. I held her like my life depended on it.

"Prim, let go," I held on even tighter.

"Let go!" I prepare to tackle her, but a pair of strong hands lifts me up. Gale!

I started kicking and punching him and biting him but he wouldn't let go.

"Up you go, Catnip." Said Gale.

Gale carries me back to mum. I felt a tear running down through my cheek. Then another, then I start sobbing in my mother's arms. My eyes started closing slowly, as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading all the way down here :) that means so much to me! Here's a cookie. Hope you liked it<strong>

~GuitarKid**  
><strong>

**Bye :)**


End file.
